legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United Finale/Transcript
(Blake is seen still punching Leonard's soul even after several minutes have passed) Leonard: GAAAH!!! NAA!!! Blake H: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!! YOU....! (Blake then delivers one final punch to Leonard's face) Blake H: FUCK FACE!! (Leonard flies across the realm and onto the ground covered in his own blood) Leonard: Gnn....Nn....Why you.... (Blake walks over to Leonard) Leonard: How is.....this possible? I.....lost....to you...? Blake H: Disappointing huh Jeremy? Leonard: This....isn't right. I...always win. Always.... Blake H: Guess you could say the Gods decided to end that streak. Leonard: Fuck....off. Blake H: You know, as I'm sure you saw from the state of my soul, I'm not the kind of guy to kick someone who's down. But.... (Blake puts his foot on Leonard's chest) Blake H: With someone like you, I don't give a damn about that. You killed hundreds of innocent people and your Federation's killed a good few of my friends. Leonard: S-So...? The Faunus and Targhul are....monsters. Blake H: No. You're just a racist little shit. Just cause its not human, you guys think its evil. Well guess what? I've meet plenty of Targhuls. And I've heard enough stories from Belladonna. Yeah. Targhuls and Faunus, they got they're bad guys. But then again, so do humans. Leonard:..... Blake H: And you sir....are the biggest example. Leonard: You think you're above me....? You're the son of Alkorin... The man who almost destroyed us all... Blake H: And look how well I've improved than he did. Leonard: You will regret this.... Blake H: Really? That's funny... (Blake charges a beam of light in his hand) Leonard: Gnn! Blake H: Because last I remember.... (Blake glares at Leonard) Blake: I said I didn't give a damn about you. (Blake fires the beam. It then cuts to the real world where Blake and Leonard's bodies continue to look at each other with the heroes watching) Alex:..... Erin:..... Jordan:.... Devon:..... Weiss:..... (Eventually, Blake blinks his eyes, snapping back into reality as his armor eventually fades away) Blake H: *Groans* Alex: BLAKE!! (The heroes all run up to Blake) Erin: He's okay! Nettle: He did it! Jack: Yeah! Jordan: You did beat him right? (Blake smirks and looks at Leonard with the heroes. Leonard's eyes roll into his head before he falls flat on his face dead) Blake H: Yeah, I beat him. Raynell: *Jumping* YAY!! ITS OVER!! ITS FINALLY OVER!! *Hugs Zulu* WE DID IT!!! Zulu: Yeah we did! (The heroes all cheer. However, Blake's gaze goes over to Evan's corpse) Blake H:..... (Blake walks over and kneels next to Evan) Blake H:.....Evan... (Jin walks over and puts his hand on Blake's shoulder) Jin: Blake... Blake H:..... Jin: It's like he said. He wants you to lead our team now. Blake H: But....I wish I could've saved him. Jin: He went out a hero Blake. That's how he would've wanted to go. Blake H: Still.... Jin:..... Alex: *Sigh* (Alex looks at the heroes) Alex: Come on guys. Let's alert the government and get home. We've got a lot to do. (The heroes all nod. The scene then fades to the Defenders' home where Spot is seen sitting alone on the couch) Spot:..... (Ruby walks up to the couch and sits down) Ruby: Hey Spot. Spot:..... Ruby:.... *Pets Spot's head* Spot... Spot: I don't wanna talk Ruby... Ruby: Spot, it's okay. Spot: I'm a killer Ruby. I gave into instinct and killed a human...! (Ruby grabs Spot's shoulders, turns him to face her and gives him a serious look) Ruby: Spot. You are not anything like that. You didn't give into your instincts, you defended yourself, and me. You saved me, and Blake. Storm would have killed us if not for you. Spot:..... Ruby: And you are NOT a monster. You're a tiny little bag of joy and happiness. You're the Targhul I care about. Spot:..... Ruby: *Smiles* Now come on, let me see that little baby smile you got kiddo. Spot:...... Ruby:.... Okay. I see how it is. (Ruby turns away from Spot for a moment, but suddenly pulls out a chocolate bar) Ruby: Chocolate? Spot: *Gasp* CHOCOLATE!! *Reaches out* GIMME GIMME GIMME! Ruby: There it is! (Ruby gives the bar to Spot who begins eating it with a smile on his face. Yang is seen looking out the window) Yang: Ruby! Ruby: Hm? Yang: They're back! (Ruby gets up and looks outside) Ruby: *Gasp* Alright! That must mean they won! Yang: Yeah they-......Wait.... (Yang and Ruby see Blake carrying Evan's dead body in his arms) Ruby: *Gasp* ..... (The two approach the heroes) Yang: E-Evan??? Blake H:.... Yang: ... What... What happened? Blake H: Abyssal.....killed him. Ruby: !! Blake H: Poor kid didn't stand a chance but.....He made me Ace's leader now.... (Evan is seen with his eyes closed) Blake H: He really wanted to see you again Yang. He really did. It was....the first thing he mentioned before dying... Yang:..... Blake H:.... (Yang looks over at Evans. She puts a hand to Evan's face) Yang:... I always knew you had feelings for me... I'm sorry I couldn't return them.... Ruby:...... Jin: *Tears up a bit and turns away* Gnn.... Henry: *Tears up* D-Damn it... Devon: *tears up* All those times we made fun of him with this... Yang:.... *Tear drop* ..... We going to bring him back home? Blake H:..... Alex:..... Henry: *Sigh* ......Let's....get his mom on the line. (Blake nods before the heroes all head into the house somberly) .....A FEW DAYS LATER..... (A table is seen before Jin's hand is shown placing a picture of Evan next to a vase of flowers and a plaque with his name, birth date and death date on it. A quote reading "Team Ace Forever." is seen on it as well) Jin: *Sigh* Guess we're just about done my friend. (Jin stands up as he's seen alongside the other heroes in a room of the mansion which is converted to be a memorial hall. Other pictures of the other fallen heroes are shown such as Omega, Richie, Kiro, Toad, Moss and Leo) Alex:..... Erin: All back together again... Mina: *Smiles* I just can't help but smile at Omega's quote. (Omega's quote is shown reading "Oh man is this cake?!") Zulu: Yeah. We sure loved our cake. Charlie: That we did. Foxtrot: You guys had to fight us to get us to not eat cake. Pearl: *Giggles* But you just couldn't stop us. Alex: None of us could. Emily: Heh, yeah. (The heroes all look at the pictures and smile) Alex: Well, let's get back to it then. Erin: Right. (The heroes all turn and leave the room. Blake then looks back at Evan's picture) Blake H:....Don't worry Evan. The team's safe with me. (Blake smirks before he closes the door. It then cuts to Jessica and Raynell in their room together) Jessica: So Raynell, how do you feel now that the Feds are gone for good? Raynell: Feels great! Now we can finally get a days peace around here! Jessica: Yeah. And hey, you did great for your first adventure. Raynell: *gasp* You mean it?! Jessica: 100%. Raynell: Awwww! *Tightly hugs Jessica* BESTIE! Jessica: Gnn! O-Okay Raynell, loosen up a bit please! Raynell: But I'm so happy! Jessica: And I'd be happy not having my ribs break...! Raynell: Oh! *Lets go* Sorry. Jessica: Its okay... I just gotta get use to how strong you are with hugging. Raynell: Hehe! (Jessica smiles at Raynell. But Raynell's smile leaves as she starts to think) Jessica: Raynell? Raynell: Um... Jessica? I... I was... Wondering. Jessica: *Giggles* That's never good. Raynell: Well, t-this is important. Jessica: Well what is it? Raynell: Its... Its um... Well its... Its about um.... *blushes* Zulu. Jessica: *Smirks* Go on. Raynell: W-Well I was thinking and I....I uhhh... Jessica: Yeeees? Raynell: I-I... Jessica: *Pokes Raynell's side* Come on bestie, spit it out. Raynell: S-Stop it! This is hard enough to say as it is! Jessica: Then just say it. Raynell:... I.... I... L-...L-..L-like... Zulu. (Jessica smirks) Jessica: Ooooh I knew it was real love blooming! Raynell: *Embrassed moan* Jessica: Come on bestie nothing to be embarrassed about. Raynell: I know but... *Covers her face* I don't know what to do.. Jessica: About what? Raynell: D-Do I tell Zulu how I feel? And if so, what would he say? What if he doesn't feel the same? Do I wait for him to tell me his feelings? I've heard in lots of stories girls normally wait for the guy to tell her how they feel but- Jessica: Raynell, look at me. (Raynell looks at Jessica) Jessica: Knowing Zulu, he feels the same way about you. But unless you confront him with your feelings, his duties as a king and Alpha for his siblings are gonna keep him from confronting you. So you gotta make the first move this time bestie. Raynell:..... Jessica: So. You gonna do it. (Raynell blushes a bit more and then moans a little as she tries to think) Raynell: Mmmmmmmmm…. I can't... I can't do it. Not right now. Jessica: *Sigh* Raynell… Raynell: I-I just need time okay?! I need time to think of what I wanna say and how I wanna say! I'll tell him! Just... Not right now.. Jessica: *Sigh* (Jessica pats Raynell on the shoulder) Jessica: That's fine bestie. Raynell: You sure? Jessica: You tell him when you are ready. And you can talk to me anytime. Raynell: Aww... *Gently hugs Jessica* Thank you bestie. Jessica: *Hugs Raynell back* Anytime. (The two continue to hug. Scene then changes to Miranda who's packing a bag) Miranda:..... (Blake B approaches Miranda) Blake B: Miranda? Miranda: *Turns* Oh. Hey Blake. Blake B:... You're leaving huh? Miranda: Yes. The Federation and the Unity Pact are as of now, disbanded. And I feel I have repaid my debt to you all. So its time for me to go. Blake B: Are... Are you sure? I mean, the Defenders I'm sure would welcome you to stay. Miranda: I know, but.....I've still got things to figure out. Blake B: Let me guess, it's about those last two guys you're trying to find huh? Miranda: Garret might have been my best chances, but that doesn't mean I can't find them on my own. Its just gonna take me longer is all. Blake B: I see. Miranda: I have to find them Blake. Garret and those men destroyed me. Its because of them I lost my parents, ended up working for the Federation and... Losing my eye. (Miranda puts a hand over her fake eye) Blake B:....I....I'm sorry again, about that. Miranda: I don't blame you Blake. *Holds up the jar with her old eye* Besides, this reminder will help me remember next time about what actions I chose to make and what can happen if I make the wrong one. Blake B: I understand. (Miranda smirks as she picks her bag up) Miranda: Well, see you later I guess. Blake B: See you. Miranda: Tell the others I said goodbye would you? Blake B: I will. And... I hope we meet again one day. Miranda: *Smiles* Me to. You are an amazing woman Blake. Live a good life okay? Blake B: *Nods* I will try. (Miranda smiles before she turns and leaves the house through the front door) Blake B:..... (Blake walks away before the scene cuts to Rose walking with Murphy) Murphy: So, it's all over huh? Rose: Yep, no more Feds Murphy. Murphy: Awesome. (Jessica and Raynell walk out and see the two) Rose: Oh hey guys! Jessica: Hey Rosie. What's up? Rose: Not much. Talking with Murphy. Murphy: What were you two up to? Raynell: Just some bestie talk. Rose: Bestie talk? Jessica: Yep, we were talking about how Raynell- (Raynell covers Jessica's mouth with a tendril) Raynell: How I wanted to go play outside! Yeah that's it! Murphy: ??? Rose: Oh uhh, okay then? Jessica: *Rolls eyes and removes the tendril* You wanna join us? Rose: Oh certainly! I'll go see if Grey and Rocky want to come. Murphy? Murphy: Eh sure. Why not? Rose: Great! Be right back guys! (Rose and Murphy run off) Raynell: *Whisper* Jessie come on, don't go spouting off about it like that! Jessica: *Whisper* Raynell just chill. I wasn't gonna say that. Raynell: Then what were you going to say? Jessica: How happy you were now that we're done with the Feds. Raynell: Oh. Then uhhh, sorry about that. Jessica: It's fine bestie. Raynell: Guess I'm still just a bit caught up on it is all. Jessica: Then loosen up a bit bestie! Raynell: I'm trying. Jessica: *Pokes Raynell's side* Come on you can't let your feelings get in the way of having fun! Raynell: Hey stop it! Jessica: *Keeps poking* No. Raynell: *giggling* Stop!! (Jessica continues to poke Raynell as she laughs. The scene goes over to Blake Hendricks with the Lorthares) Jordan: Man. A God of Light. Amazing. Erin: And here I thought me and Rose would be the ones with god powers. Alex: Still though, I've never heard anything about a God of Light before. Blake H: Guess there never was one until now. Alex: Maybe. Jordan: Well, what are you gonna do? Blake H: Huh? Jordan: I mean, you're a god right? Blake H: Well I guess but that doesn't mean I've got business to handle. Plus, I've got a team to lead now. (Blake looks over at the other Team Ace members) Blake H: It's what Evan wanted. Alex: Yeah... Your team is gonna be counting you. Erin: But you've got a good head on your shoulders Blake. You'll be a great leader. Blake H: I know I will. Alex: Will you still be a Defender? Blake H: Of course we will. Why would we give that up? Alex: Good point. Blake H: *Smirks* (Blake looks at his teammates) Blake H: Well, I'll see you around. Erin: See ya! (Blake nods and goes to sit with his team) Alex: *Sigh* He's made it far. Erin: He sure has. (The three siblings walk away before the scene cuts to Rose, Murphy, Grey, Rocky, Jessica and Raynell outside on the beach playing) Rose: You want the ball Rocky? Rocky: *Bark* Rose: Alright! (Rose tosses the ball) Rose: Go get it boy! (Rocky makes a mad dash for the ball. He runs up to the ball, grabs it then runs back to Rose) Rose: Goooood boy! (Rose starts to rub Rocky's tummy) Rose: Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy!? You are! Yes you are! Rocky: *Happy panting* Murphy: You don't give me that kind of attention Rosie. Rose: Aww Murphy don't say that. You make it sound like I don't love you at all. Murphy: I don't try to. Rose: Aw come here then kitty! (Rose goes up and picks up Murphy. She starts to pet him) Rose: There's a good kitty. Murphy: *Purring* Rose: Awww. (Jessica then walks up) Jessica: Aww look at you Rosie. You've got all the animals with you. Rose: Yep! And I love them all equally. Isn't that right silly kitty? Murphy: Yeah! Rocky: *Happy bark* Jessica: Well that's sweet. (Raynell then walks up) Raynell: What's happening? Jessica Oh just looking at Rosie with her pets. Raynell: Aww! Murphy and Rocky! Murphy: Hey Raynell! Rocky: *Bark*! (Rocky goes up and starts licking Raynell's hand) Raynell: *Pets Rocky* Aw hey doggy! Rocky: *Bark* Rose: So we gonna play or what? Grey: YEah come on I've been waiting! Raynell; Yeah let's play! (The group goes and starts to play together, the stress from the battles with the Federation now fading into nothing as they and the heroes inside begin their next big break) THE END.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales